


wastin' time, but what a view you are

by mrobrotzly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Frottage, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: Geralt thought it would be a good idea to teach Jaskier how to fight[...] "Admit it, Geralt" Jaskier said smirking, his body going upward, pressing against the witcher's, Geralt's breath hitched, realizing the position they're in, pinning Jaskier to the floor, legs intertwined and bodies together in a way that he could not only hear, but feel the bard's heartbeat, the cold blade against his neck so close to piercing his skin, and that shouldn't turn him on likethat.He narrowed his eyes, returning to pay attention to what the bard was saying "If you were human I would have already stabbed you" he pressed the tip of the dagger against the spot and Geralt let out a low growl, hip involuntarily going down against the bard's, making Jaskier bite his lip. [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	wastin' time, but what a view you are

**Author's Note:**

> always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.

Geralt laughed softly, Jaskier holding a sword wasn't something he saw every day, the bard was frowning, concentrating and trying to balance the weight of the weapon in his right hand, the witcher murmured, however much he and Jaskier were practically the same height - and the bard had gained muscle over the years travelling with Geralt - the weapon wasn't suitable for him, it seemed too heavy and uncomfortable in his grip, well, maybe it would be better to start the lesson with something simpler.

"Here" he said pulling a simple dagger and handing it to the bard, Jaskier now holding both weapons, raised an eyebrow at him "I don't think you're ready for the sword" Geralt replied and tried not to laugh at the outrageous face he received as an answer.

Jaskier pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes, clearly recognizing those words as a challenge, but he put the sword aside, tossing it over their bags.

"Where's your dagger?" he asked, realizing that the witcher was unarmed, Geralt shrugged.

“First let's see if you can stop me from disarming you” he relaxed his shoulders for a few seconds, warming up and grinned “Then I'll use a weapon against you.”

In position in front of Jaskier, Geralt should have noticed the signs, should have noticed the smug smile that played across the bard's face or the fact that he was deftly turning the dagger between his fingers while the witcher prepared the space for them and, above all, he should have remembered that, having played in so many taverns in all these years, Jaskier probably learned a thing or two. So he should have expected that the bard wouldn't play fair.

The witcher gave the signal that he's ready to start and the bard went forward without hesitation, raising the arm that held the dagger for the blow Geralt was expecting and that would be easy to avoid, but, apparently, using it as a distraction was Jaskier's real purpose. As soon as Geralt held his wrist to stop the dagger, the bard slid his legs under the witcher's, knocking him to the ground in a quick and agile move - clearly Jaskier had already used that same sequence of movements more than once.

Geralt fell on the forest floor in a not very dignified manner and looked up to see the bard smiling at him, still turning the dagger in his hands. 

"The look on your face right now" Jaskier laughed, extending a hand to help the witcher to his feet, Geralt narrowed his eyes, his lips curving into a smirk. He took the bard's hand and in one movement pulled Jaskier forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall beside the witcher.

Jaskier managed to avoid falling on his face on the forest floor, falling on his back in a way that made him lose his breath for a few seconds, he turned his face and indignantly looked at Geralt "Not fair" he said quietly, but didn't wait for the witcher to respond, still with the dagger in hand, Jaskier threw his legs to the side, turning his body and trying to knock Geralt down again when the witcher started to get up.  But this time it was expected, Geralt easily hooked Jaskier's legs with his own, turning them over and being the one knocking the bard down, but Jaskier was smart, acting fast with his arms and realizing the witcher forgot he had a weapon, he positioned the dagger just below Geralt's neck, the sharp tip touching the skin as a threat.

"Admit it, Geralt" Jaskier said smirking, his body going upward, pressing against the witcher's, Geralt's breath hitched, realizing the position they're in, pinning Jaskier to the floor, legs intertwined and bodies together in a way that he could not only hear, but feel the bard's heartbeat, the cold blade against his neck so close to piercing his skin, and that shouldn't turn him on like _that._ He narrowed his eyes, returning to pay attention to what the bard was saying "If you were human I would have already stabbed you" he pressed the tip of the dagger against the spot and Geralt let out a low growl, hip involuntarily going down against the bard's, making Jaskier bite his lip.

"But I'm not" he replied huskily, holding the bard's wrist and rolling his hips, feeling the bulge in Jaskier's trousers pressed against the one in his own. He got a gasp in response, very close to a moan and something in the witcher's blood boiled with the urge to hear more and more sounds like that in Jaskier's voice.

"Not many witchers want to fight bards, Geralt" he said, amused, trying to look not so affected by the situation, but his racing heartbeat wouldn't let him hide it.

"Good" the witcher took the dagger out of the bard's hand, tossed it aside without worrying where it would fall and smirked at Jaskier, tilting his head down, white hair falling beside his face, a mischief look in his eyes "They wouldn't take it easy on you like me."

He laughed softly at the sound of outrage that the bard made "You-" Jaskier started to say but was interrupted when Geralt took the chance to join their lips together, Jaskier didn't hesitate to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Geralt's body, keeping him close.

He broke away from the kiss by pulling Geralt's bottom lip with his teeth.

"My fights don't usually end like this" he said, a hand going down the witcher's broad, muscular back, sliding under his shirt, lightly scratching his skin, feeling Geralt shiver under his touch.

"Are you complaining?" he said, raising an eyebrow and emphasizing his question by pressing his hips hard against Jaskier's, grinding their hard cocks, the sensation not being enough with the clothes getting in the way, but making the bard tip his head back and let out a heavy sigh.

"Geralt…" Jaskier moaned softly, his hand going to the witcher's neck and grabbing his hair, Geralt groaned, going forward once more, the bard tried and failed to roll his hips, pinned to the ground by the witcher's weight.

"Give up?" the witcher smiled, resting both hands on the side of Jaskier's face, moving his leg so that it was between the bard's, sliding against the bulge in his trousers.

Jaskier tried to change positions to be the one on top, but it was unsuccessful, Geralt didn't move an inch away, the bard grunted, holding the witcher's wrist and trying to make him lose his balance. To no avail again.

"Fine," he said, pouting "I give up."

Geralt smiled and once again brought his lips to the bard's.

Jaskier didn't hesitate, wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, kissing him intensely, the witcher made a kiss trail across his jaw, nibbling at the skin, and then across his neck, Jaskier tipped his head back, gasping and moaning quietly, feeling Geralt marking him with bites.

"Was that your plan all along?" the bard pulled Geralt's hair, making the witcher groan and thrust his hard cock against Jaskier's leg.

"I really wanted to teach you" he said in a voice more hoarse than usual, Jaskier laughed, moving his leg, the friction was good but not nearly enough "Fuck, I didn't know you would knock me down so fast."

“Oh, so you like it when I have more power than you? When I take control?” Jaskier raised an eyebrow, with a smirk on his face, the witcher didn't have time to answer, the bard threw his weight against him, this time Geralt didn't expect the movement and had left himself vulnerable to that and when he realized what was happening, Jaskier was already on top of him, trapping the witcher between his legs.

"Jaskier" Geralt said low and hoarsely, oh, the answer was _yes._ Geralt grasped the bard's neck without delicacy, claiming his lips for himself, Jaskier’s nimble fingers unbuttoning the witcher's trousers until he managed to free his cock. Geralt groaned against the bard's lips, his free hand squeezing his ass firmly, making him whimper and open his mouth, allowing their tongues to participate and further increase the intensity of the kiss.

The witcher made a frustrated sound when Jaskier released his cock, but the bard quickly untied his own trousers, sliding against Geralt, the friction making them stop the kiss to respond with gasps and quiet moans to the sensation.

Jaskier wrapped his hand around their cocks in a firm grip, callused fingers stroking them, Geralt moved his hips upward, thrusting on the bard's fist, the pre-come that leaked from the tip helping to slide more easily. Jaskier twisted his wrist _exactly_ the way the witcher loved it, being rewarded with a loud groan and another thrust of his hip, with his free hand he ran his thumb over the glans, covering it with pre-come and taking it to his mouth to lick.

"Fuck!" Geralt grunted, he couldn't get enough of seeing the bard do that - or of his scent afterwards, the smell of the witcher's come on him, or his own, or, better yet, both - “You look so beautiful on top of me" Geralt groaned low, biting Jaskier's ear lobe and making him shiver and cry softly, he increased the speed of the strokes, stealing a kiss and another and another until Geralt willingly gave more, not knowing whether to go forward with his body or pull Jaskier down, just wanting to be with the bard until neither of them knew where one started and the other ended.

Geralt could feel that Jaskier was close, he knew it from his uneven breathing, the way he twisted his wrist, desperate for release, how his heart beat fast, his eyes closed and his mouth opened in small whimpers and low moans.  Seeing Jaskier being undone, his face filling with pleasure and every sound he made as he grinded his hip erratically, sliding so smoothly against the witcher was all Geralt needed to be thrown to the edge. Jaskier knew he’s good at sex, but if he had any idea how much he affected Geralt just by being him, just by the way he looked during the act, gods, it would be hard to drop his ego after that.

"Geralt!" and hearing Jaskier groaning his name while he came was his second favorite thing - the first was right after, when he saw the bard's satisfied and so full of _feelings_ smile as he looked at him, but obviously the witcher would never admit it, especially because he had a reputation to uphold.

Geralt felt Jaskier tighten his grip around both cocks, thick white streaks painting the witcher's black shirt, his mouth open in a silent moan, eyes closed, digging his nails into Geralt's shoulder and it was all he needed, feeling the shock of pleasure run down his spine, the witcher contributed to the mess on his shirt.

It took them a few seconds to catch their breath, Jaskier doing his best to make the sensation last, still moving his hand slowly until they were too sensitive to touch, then he licked the come that was on his fingers and Geralt felt his cock throbbing one last time. They looked at each other, still panting and Jaskier smiled - exactly _that_ smile - made Geralt's heart behave strangely in his chest.

"It really ended up a lot better than the other fights I had" he laughed, stealing a peck, sitting on Geralt's thighs and smiling smugly "Besides, I won."

The witcher raised an eyebrow "What do you mean you won?"

"Well, I'm on top, am I not?" he winked, still smiling, the witcher rolled his eyes and prepared to make a sarcastic comment, but he didn’t have time, Jaskier went on saying “But since I’m a fair and wonderful person, maybe we can have a rematch..."

"What kind of rematch?" Geralt asked with interest.

"I've oil in my bag" was all that Jaskier said. The witcher replied with a wolfish grin:

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)
> 
> if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖


End file.
